StarStruck
by Iamgolddd
Summary: Two eighteen year olds in two different worlds. Her walls built up high she doesn't let anyone in, until the guy she couldn't stand. The guy that went for everything she was against. Came in her life and took her by storm. Causing her to be StarStuck.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. JUST MY IDEAS.

My hand was shaking as I looked at the blank sheet of paper before me. It was sheet music paper, the only kind of paper I had in my bedroom. But it would do, it would get my words across and hopefully, it would get her to forgive me. The black ink pen in my hand shook rapidly, I was thinking about just emailing or texting her, but that wasn't her type of thing. She liked generous and thoughtful things, like me giving her a dozen flowers every Monday for nearly five months. She also like home cooked meals instead of eating at restaurants. Maybe because she was a vegetarian or maybe because thats just the type of person she was.

A good person, the type of person to only ever make me nervous the type of person who wasn't truly in love with me because of what i did, but because of who I was. Thats why I was taking the time to sit down at my desk and write her a note, then I was going to walk over to her house and tape it on her front door. Because I didn't want her dad or step mom to get it, but because I wanted Clare to see it first. Because she was the only person who deserved to see it, because she needed an apology. I owed her an apology.

The top of the pen pressed against the paper, ink smearing on to the sheet music. The words started coming to me, like music, but these words were more important then any song I would ever write. But because this was to Clare, the only person, outside of my family, that mattered to me.

_Clare, _

_ I know I am the last person you expect to hear from, the last person you want to hear from. I know that what I did was unacceptable and that you probably will never forgive me fully. But I'm asking you to give me another change, fifth times the charm huh? Bad joke, I know. I'm not writing this to sound like a babbling idiot, I'm writing this to tell you that I'm sorry. _

_ I'm sorry for being the person you called me out to be, I'm sorry for being the worlds biggest jerk, and I'm sorry for building up your trust and tearing it down. I would never purposely hurt you, I want you to know that. I also want you to know that I will always be the air headed rockstar your said I would be. That's my title, thats how my fans and the press see him. People who don't know me, I can't change that. Because even though I'm willing to change it, for you. They will always see me like that. Always. But you know a different person. _

_ The person who is emotional and a big baby at times. A person who can give you the world, and I'm not talking about with money. Because Clare if you asked me I would burn all of my money, or give it away to charity. You know the real me, and the real me is the person asking you this questioned. _

_ Will you come to Australia with me? _

_ I start filming my new movie tomorrow. I'll be there for three months, I know your last day of school is Monday. I'm leaving Tuesdays, two days from now. I know you start college in September, spend your last summer with me. Being with me, loving me for the man you know I am. I wont pressure you into saying yes, I'll meet you at the gate. At 2:00 P.M. at gate 4B, your ticked will be in this envelope. Your dad or Stacy can take you. Just please don't say no right away think about it. Don't worry about your parents, because they've already said year. Something about us being young and in love. _

_ Cliche, I know. But I do love you and I want to be with you, I want, I need one more chance. If you say no, then its okay with me. I wont say I'll give up because thats not me, you know that. I love you Clare and I want to be with you, so please just think about it. _

_ Don't let Alli, Adam, Imogen, or me cloud your judgment, just do it because you want to or because you don't. Stay or Go Edwards? It's always been your choice. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow. If not I understand. I love you Clare and your the greatest person ever. Don't let anyone tell you different, okay Clare? _

_ See you soon. _

_ Yours Truly, Forever _

_ Eli Goldsworthy. _

TWO DAYS LATER:

I tapped my foot against the carpeted floor in the airport. I was an hour early, I hadn't been able to sleep. I was never one for surprises, and the anticipation was killing me. Oz sat next to me, his black t-shirt a size to small, his boot claud foot was a comforting space from mine. He hadn't said a word since we've arrived and I was thankful to have such a quiet body guard. My parents had taken an earlier flight with Ethan so I could have my privacy if she did or didn't show.

I had a beanie covering my head and a hood pulled over to cover my features. When I move to the gate I'll put on my Ray-Ban sunglasses so a lot of people wouldn't notice me. Hopefully. I looked at the two hands on my black wrist watch, the one Clare got me for my nineteenth birthday back in February. The one that she accidentally, had a matching one. I smirked at the thought of that day, then sighed. I put my hands over my face and relaxed my elbows on my knees. I was in such a daze that I didn't hear Oz get up or put his hand on my shoulder.

"Eli. It's time." Oz's voice was deep. I sighed and removed my hands, looking up then at my watch. It was fifteen till two and our plane was boarding. We walked over to the gate, looking so I can see every person coming my way and I waited.

Waited until I saw auburn curls bouncing through the crowd, till I saw her face glowing out of everyones, I waited- till there was a tape on my shoulder. My heart dropped to my stomach, and I slowly turned around.

"Elijah! Can I have your autograph?" The screaming girl smile.

PLEASE IGNORE ANY MISTAKES, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A RESEARCH PAPER FOR FIVE HOURS NOW. BUT THIS WAS FLOATING IN MY HEAD AND I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN. I ALSO HAVE A WHOLE STORY LINE PLANNED OUT FOR THIS, SO IT WONT GO HITAUS LIKE MY OTHER TWO STORIES.

Review please & thank you

Mac.


	2. Chapter One: What the

I DONT OWN DEGRASSI.

The sun peered in through the balcony doors, the light radiating the two figures in the king size bed. The master bed room was full of rich mahogany furniture, the curtains and the comforter was a dark maroon. The bedroom was large with posters of past great artists on the walls and a acoustic guitar next to the bed. Sheet music was spread on the floor, on the desk, and on the window seat. Clothes were spread all around, dirty and clean, girls and boys. On the bedside table a white alarm clock being ringing loud in the girls ear. Groaning, she lifted up a slim tan arm and whacked it quiet. Her long brown her cascaded down her naked back and on to the sheets. Placing a firm hand on Eli's chest, she shook him awake. Letting out a similar groan, he peered opened one green eye and then squinted them shut, the sun burning his pupils.

"Damn," he growled turning away from the balcony door he was now facing the girl. "Hey." He smiled at his girl friend Imogen.

"Hey sleepy-head," she shuffled her hand in his hair, like his mom used to do.

Siting up and stretching his long limbs, he leaned against the cool wooden head board and moved his bangs away from his eyes. "What time is it?" he ask.

"A little after three," Imogen said laying her head on his naked chest. "Last night was insane E." she said looking up at him.

Eli nodded his head in agreement. Memories from last night clouded his vision, then he remembered the date. Jumping out of his bed, he grabbed pair of dirty boxers off of the floor and pulled them on. "Dammit, dammit, god dammit!" he shouted, he bedroom booming.

"Eli? Eli, whats wrong?" Imogen got up, grabbing a button down t-shirt and following Eli into the living room.

"You have to go. Now." Eli said, running frantically around his apartment until he found his pants by the front door, digging in the pockets looking for his phone, he pressed the home button lighting up his screen.

_14 Missed Call(s)_

_ 24 New Text Message(s)_

_ 190 New Email(s)_

"I am beyond dead," he whispered walking back to his room and shutting the door. His parents were going to kill him and take away his home in Los Angles, they were going to put his acting and music career on hold. He couldn't live like a regular eighteen year old, not anymore he was to different. He was better.

He pressed the call button next to his dads number and put the phone next to his ear, sitting down on the side of his bed. The door to his apartment shut, Imogen was gone. He couldn't think about her right now, his life was hanging by a thread.

_"Hello? Elijah Chace!" Bullfrogs voiced shouted on the other line. _

"Dad, dad. Calm down," Eli said, hoping his dad would listen to him. But of course he wouldn't, Bullfrog was Eli's dad he was hard headed, he was _always _right. Eli had received both of those genes, and his dad had regretted raising his son like that. Eli new his parents hadn't been proud of him in the past three months, because after getting Imogen things started going down the hill.

_"Don't calm down me Elijah." _Eli cringed at his full name, he's dad never called him that. _"You had a meeting for your new movie at eight this morning, its three! I saw the news in the magazine too, your not getting away with this. Drugs Eli? Your coming home for two weeks. No if's, and's, or but's about it." _

"But dad!" Eli cried, the word 'drugs' not collecting into his mind.

_"Nuh uh! Pack your stuff, Oz will pull your car around front. If your not here by the time, I know your suppose to be here you can kiss your new album good-bye." _With that Bullfrog hung up the phone, leaving Eli to listen to the dial tone. Rage shaking through his body. He couldn't do this, not to Eli, not now. Everything was going to fall, Eli's career would become a failure. He needed to release the album, it was his second studio album and after his first one went through the roof with buys and plays he knew everyone was looking forward to this. He wouldn't let his fans down, he wouldn't let him self down.

He ignored the pilling up emails on his phone and begin throwing clothes into a suit case he pulled out from his closet. He was going home alright, but there was no way in hell he was staying for two weeks.

The drive from L.A to Orange County made Eli tired, he hated driving. He always has a driver to take him places, this was the first time he's been in his car in four months. He realized something, he had changed. Four months ago he would've taken his old Chevy Camero out any chance he had received, now, he hated driving. Part of him wanted to blame Hollywood and the people, but Eli's been in this business since he was fifteen. Until recently he hadn't changed, because he knew who changed him. Which crowd of people had changed him, Imogen's people.

Pulling into the home addition, Eli drove to the far back of the addition a familiar white house into few. Two black car sat in the drive way, a Mercedes and a Range Rover. His parents were always pretty well off, but it wasn't a problem that Eli was the most successful teenager in the world. The house, the cars, and boat was all paid full. The Goldsworthy's made their bills in advanced, never late. Not just because if they wanted to they could sleep on cash, but because they were good people. The only couple in Newport Beach were no one talked about them, everyone loved them. Maybe because they were blunt and different, or maybe because unlike most of the parents they were good loving parents.

Eli pulled his black Camero up behind his dads Range Rover and got out of the car, he hadn't been home last May, it was late October now. Walking up the house, the brown front door opened and out ran a little boy with long blonde hair and clear green eyes. He was the opposite of Eli, but he will always be his biggest fan.

Crouching down, Eli opened his arms and let his little brother jump into him. Almost knocking Eli backwards, surprised by his strength he chuckled gripping to his younger brother. Realizing, his six year old brother would always be his pride and joy.

"Ethan, my man," Eli smiled and hugged his little brother tighter.

"I missed you bubba," Ethan said into his brothers shoulder.

"You too E.J.," Eli whispered, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Are you going to take me Twick or Tweating Monday?" Ethan's eyes glowing with love and admiration.

Sighing, Eli reluctantly nodded his head and lifted Ethan up onto his hip. Today was Saturaday, which means if he took Ethan trick or treating he wouldn't get home until Tuesday. He didn't think he could make it that long with you Imogen and the every night parties. Ethan took off his brothers sunglasses and put them on his own head.

"Where's mom and dad?" Eli asked walking into the house and shutting the door with his military book.

"In the backyard with the Edwards," Ethan said, his eyes shooting up at Eli's face, "You have to meet Cware, your gonna wuv her."

Eli cocked a brown eyebrow and smirked putting Ethan down and letting him take his hand and pulling Eli to the back, making him take quick steps to the Goldsworthy's patio. The infinity pool took over most of the backyard, and the ocean was in clear view. A feeling shot through Eli he realized, he missed home.

"Elijah, son," _Cringe_, Bullfrog said standing up and walking over to Eli and giving him a _man hug. _Cece rose from the table and walked over to her eldest son and kissed his cheek, making Eli smile.

"Eli, these are our neighbors. Randal Edwards," Cece pointed to a mid-aged man with gray hair and a smile figure. "His wife, Terry." The young women stood up next and shoot Eli's hand, she was in her early thirties at the most. He eyed her up and down and noticed she was with child. "And his wonderful daughter Clare." Cece had wished wonderful in Eli's ear, looking away from his mom he looked at the girl about his age. Sitting on a lounge chair, she just waved and went back to her lap top. Her auburn hair with short and flowing, her sunglasses were perched on her head, and her eyes, god her eyes were beautiful.

Maybe he would stay longer then intended.

"Eli, sit we just started eating our hamburgers. Cece go get your son one," Bullfrog said, smiling playfully at his wife.

"No Bull," Randal started, "Clare isn't eating she can go make him one. Cece sit." he ordered looking over at Clare, who smiled at the Goldsworthy's but rolled her eyes at her dad. Eli took a seat between Terry and Ethan, who was still wearing Eli's favorite Ray-Ban sunglasses he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday. But he knew Ethan loved him so he didn't say nothing. Looking across the table at his mom and dad who were laughing like hyena's he noticed the stack of magazines in the middle of the table. Leaning over he grabbed the top one and saw the picture on the front his dads words ringing in his mind like a bad song. _I saw the news in the magazine too, your not getting away with this. Drugs Eli? Your coming home for two weeks. No if's, and's, or but's about it." _

Eli had never done drugs, no weed, crack, heroin, nothing he was a good kid. Drinks a few times but he was _always _in control. Until he got around Imogen. On the magazine, there was a picture of Eli leaning over a table snorting white powder. He noticed the dark hair next to him, she had let him do this. She knew his look on drugs, Eli suddenly felt like he was going to puke. The words on the bottom of the page was jumping at him, "_Will super star Elijah Goldsworthy be spending his next months filming his new movie or stuck in rehab?" _

The magazine was snatched out of his hands by a red faced Bullfrog and Eli knew how bad he had fucked up this time. He was doomed, a plate jumped in front of him and he looked up at Clare. Glasses covering her eyes, "Eat up Super star." She said turning around and walking back to her lounge chair. Not giving him a second glance.

Eli only had three words in his mind, _"What the fuck?" _

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

MAC.


End file.
